disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Knave of Hearts
The Knave of Hearts is a walk-on character in the 1951 animated movie [[Alice in Wonderland (1951)|Alice in Wonderland]] and is a secondary antagonist in the 2010 movie Alice in Wonderland. He was played in the 2010 film by Crispin Glover. Alice in Wonderland (1951) Despite the fact that he was a fairly important minor character in the original book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", in the Walt Disney animated movie he was depicted as a walk-on, briefly appearing at the end of the March of the Cards heralding the Queen of Hearts. He was depicted as a playing card, the Jack of Hearts (indeed his sole line in the film is announcing himself as "Jack!"). But as opposed to the book, where his counterpart is put on trial for stealing the Queen of Hearts' tarts as stated in the old Mother Goose rhyme about him, it is Alice who is put on trial instead. Alice in Wonderland (2010) The Knave of Hearts (called 'Ilosovic Stayne ' or 'The Red Knight'in the film) is first seen obtaining the Oraculum and taking it to The Red Queen as he shows her Alice slaying the Jabberwocky. Soon after, Stayne is briefly seen talking Bayard the Bloodhound, getting him to believe that if he found Alice, his wife and pups would go free. Stayne is next seen talking to The Mad Hatter, The March Hare and the Dormouse, unaware that the Hatter is hiding Alice in a teapot. As the Hatter attempts a random distraction, Stayne threatens that if they were hiding Alice, they'd lose their heads as he chokes the Hatter, who then remarks that they'd 'already lost them'. He releases the Hatter and then leaves as Bayard runs off, pretending to have found Alice's scent. Later on in the film, Stayne is seen in the hallway of The Red Queen's castle, telling Alice that he likes her, but Alice immeditately turns away from him. One of The Red Queen's subjects overhears this and tells the Queen. She gets enfuriated with Stayne and, when he convinces her that Alice was the one obsessed with him, she screams 'off with her head'. Stayne is then seen attempting to take the Vorpal Sword away from Alice, but is interrupted by the Bandersnatch (who had become friends with Alice after she returned its missing eye). Further into the film, during the final battle, Stayne duels The Mad Hatter and would've been killed by him if Alice hadn't slayed the Jabberwocky and stopped the battle. After The White Queen declares to banish both Stayne and The Red Queen, Stayne attempts to kill The Red Queen, but fails due to The Mad Hatter's interference. He is then banished from Underland with The Red Queen, pleading for death at the White Queen's hands rather than a life with the Red Queen. He is denied the mercy of death, for the White Queen owes him no kindness. His ultimate fate is unknown. Once Upon a Time This version was portrayed by Paul McGillon. The Knave of Hearts arrests The Evil Queen Jefferson and has him taken by some royal guards to the Queen of Hearts. Jefferson is taken before the Queen of Hearts by the guards, everyone around him is wearing masquerade masks and the queen herself has her faced covered by a red veil. She talks to the Knave of Hearts through a long pipe that comes from her mouth and into his ear, he listens to her mumblings. "Your majesty says she knows you're responsible for helping steal from her." the knave repeats to Jefferson. "The Queen! She tricked me!" Jefferson protests, the Queen of Hearts stomps her foot, "That woman's name is Regina!" the knave exclaims, "There is only one queen: The Queen of Hearts." he corrects him. Jefferson apologizes and the queen is heard whispering something to the knave through her pipe, "Your majesty wishes to know how you got to this world. How did you come to Wonderland?" the knave asks. "If I tell you, will you let me go home to my daughter?" Jefferson asks, the knave and the queen laugh, the next thing the Queen of Hearts whispers is very audible, "Off with his head." Jefferson becomes very worried, a guard with a very large axe walks over to him, he swings the axe and cuts Jefferson's head off as another soldier grabs his hair, meaning that his head is held up whilst his body drops to the ground. As Jefferson's head is held up, his eyes are still open and his mouth is still moving, he is shocked to be alive. "I'm alive!" he exclaims, staring at his body on the ground. "If you wish your body back, then answer, how did you get here?" the Knave of Hearts asks. Jefferson says he used the hat, the knave, from the queen, asks where the hat is now. "She took it. Regina." Jefferson explains. "If all you require to make it to your homeland is this magic hat, then surely you can make another?" the knave asks. "I can't. A hat without magic is just a hat. It won't work." he says. The knave tells him that that's his task, to make another magic hat. Later, The Knave presents Captain Hook before the Queen of Hearts. In Wonderland, Captain Hook is being dragged by knights before the Queen of Hearts. A golden and red masquerade mask covers the Queen's face and the Knave of Hearts bows to her before standing at her side, Hook is made to kneel and the Queen of Hearts waves an arm as an order for the Knave to lift her horn, he does so and she whispers through it, into the Knave's ear. The Knave tells Hook that the Queen would like to know why he's come to Wonderland, Hook explains that he's in search of someone. "In a native land, she goes by 'Cora'.", Hook tells her, "In this land she goes by 'Your Majesty'!", exclaims the Queen of Hearts, standing up and removing her mask, revealing herself to be Cora. She orders her royal ensemble to leave her and Hook alone, each and every one of them immediately oblige, scattering from the premises. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland The Knave of Hearts, or Will Scarlet, was portrayed by Michael Socha. Contrary to others versions, he was a friend and ally to Alice. In the town of Storybrooke, Will Scarlet is seen meeting Cinderella and Grumpy walking into Granny's Diner during a storm and making himself a cup of tea. When he is doing so, however, there is an earth-tremor and the White Rabbit appears via portal, telling Will that Alice needs his help. Will travels to another land with the White Rabbit in order to break into the asylum Alice is currently confined to. He knocks out some guards and makes it to her cell, telling her that Cyrus, her true love, is still alive and she needs to come with him to Wonderland. With each other's help, Alice and Will escape the asylum and go down a portal created by the White Rabbit. Upon returning to Wonderland, the two of them become stuck in the mallowmarsh and have to use fire-breathing dragonflies in order to toast the surface and use this segment as a platform to escape. They soon realize that the Rabbit is gone, after being disappointed to learn that he didn't actually see Cyrus in the Mad Hatter's house, but in fact heard it from the untrustworthy Dormouse. The Knave does not wish to go any further, but Alice offers to pay him with the three wishes she received from Cyrus should he help her find him. Alice removes her shoes in order to climb a tree, thus gaining a view of the Hatter's house, but Will decides to steal her shoes and run away, as the wishes are hidden in the heel. When Alice is attacked by the Cheshire Cat however, Will steps on his tail and throws some mushroom into his mouth, which shrinks him. Alice tells him that it was silly to steal the wishes as they have to be granted by a genie in order to come true, and Will proceeds to accompany Alice to the Hatter's house. When they arrive, they find no sign of Cyrus, but Alice discovers his magical necklace and takes this to mean that he's still alive somewhere. When the White Rabbit shows up again, he, Alice and a reluctant Will continue to journey through Wonderland in order to rescue Cyrus. Will wakes up to Alice practicing with her sword, telling the Knave that she has a plan to rescue Cyrus: first, find his bottle (which she says is buried in Mimsy Meadows), and then wish for something minor, and he shall appear to grant said wish. They go to carry this plan out, leaving the White Rabbit behind them, but Will is horrified to discover that the way to Mimsy Meadows is across a large lake as he is afraid of water and unable to swim. Alice suggests that they call upon the lake's fairy, something which Will is also hesitant about, but eventually, after the two of them clap a summons, the fairy Silvermist arrives. Upon seeing the Knave, she slaps him multiple times, the two of them clearly having a bad history. She agrees to fly the two of them across the lake using her magic, but as she's doing so, she lets Will drop into the water. Alice then jumps in to save him and the two of them find themselves on a small island in the middle of the lake. When the island bucks them off, Alice realizes that it's not an island at all, but a large turtle. By threatening it with her sword, Alice convinces it to sail them to Mimsy Meadows, and Will sits effortlessly on the turtle's back as it swims across the lake. After another run in with Silvermist where Will ends up apologizing for whatever he did to her, they arrive where the bottle is supposed to be buried, they see that the evil wizard Jafar is already digging. At this point, Alice reveals that the bottle was never buried there and that she merely wanted to know who she's up against by letting word spread of the bottle's supposed whereabouts. However, when she leads Will to where the bottle is really buried, she discovers that it has already been dug up, which leads her and Will to think Cyrus has moved on. But later, an enchanted paper swan with a message from Cyrus arrives for Alice, and now filled with hope, she sends a message back, telling her true love that she's coming for him. Gallery The Knave of Hearts.jpg Knave1.jpg Knave11.jpg Knave22.jpg Knave3.jpg Knave4.jpg Knave5.jpg Knave7.png Knave77.png Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-4603.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-6388.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7687.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7721.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8511.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8669.jpg Rq5.jpg 270px-Knave.png|The Knave of Hearts as seen in Once Upon a Time Knave_of_Hearts.png|The Knave of Heart/Will Scarlet on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Those arrested Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Adults